Package sent
by Nagy Bari
Summary: England was drunk or just bored and messed up two random nation, because why not. Then he see what he created and decided to send it to some of his friends who would appreciate his gesture. May be more chapter if wanted.


Package sent

\- . . . Oy. Would you be as kind to remove your dirty hands from my skirt?  
\- . . . and would you be so kind to remove your filthy paws from my charming body?  
\- Why, afraid I will steal your charm?  
\- From a witch like you, I wouldn't be surprised…  
\- What a nice compliment form a vampire… oh wait! You're not a vampire.  
\- So you do admit that you are nothing but a sneaky little b… witch.  
\- . . . I do have ears and a working clever mind.  
\- I'm glad to hear that. Should I feel euphoria now or the salvation?  
\- All right don't move.  
\- And again why?  
\- I try to sit down so our bodies don't have to physically contact.  
\- And how are you going to do that exactly?  
\- With force if I must. If you don't stay still for a moment I'm gonna knock you out.  
\- As I would let you.  
\- Do you want to watch my face from 5 centimeter close for God knows how long? 'Cause I don't want to see yours. So hold still and let me solve this problem.  
\- I'm not the one who made us inside this box…

\- Do I look like I did? First, I have nothing to do with crazy situations like this, second I have no idea how did I end up here…  
\- Crazy situations you say… Hearing it from a crazy chick like you is kinda ironic, don't you think?  
\- Okay… Much better…  
\- . . . Let me ask you a question.  
\- Not gonna happen.  
\- You said you will solve this problem so our bodies won't contact in a physical way… Your legs are just happened to be on my lap, and I don't fell comfortable with it. Would you explain me why could it happen and do something to solve this problem as well?

\- What problem? I cannot see any.  
\- Your smile is disgusting as usual…  
\- Have a problem? Solve it on your own, as I did.

\- How poetic advise from a peasant like you.  
\- You know you suck at sarcasm…

\- And your language is still as clear as the dark night without moonlight.

\- And you say my smile is disgusting… You should look in a mirror… or maybe it's useless since you don't have a reflection?  
\- That wasn't even offensive… Returning to your feet and my lap and this unpleasant situation, I strongly recommend removing your legs from here.  
\- Would love to, but as you can see there's not much space in here.  
\- Still you had enough to step on me while changing position…

\- As they say lots of little people can be in a good place. I'm a little and good person myself, but cannot tell the same about you.

\- Of course since the original saying I "Lots of good people can be in a little place" or something like that… Whatever, just take out your squalid legs from my lap.

\- As you wish…

\- UGH!

\- Is there some problem?

\- Hungary!  
\- What now? You asked to take them out.

\- But not said to put it on my face!

\- I see no difference.

\- You're horrible.

\- So are you…

\- …why all of people? Why you?

\- I could ask the same…Anyway do you know what it is?

\- A box Miss Genius Rubick, a square shaped box.  
\- (sigh) Do you know why we are inside this box?

\- No. Why should I?

\- You're the one playing with the big boys…

\- . . . What?

\- Never watched the Prince of Egypt?

\- How comes that here right now?

\- Oh my… Forget it barbaric…You are the one playing with black magic all day long.

\- Even if it would be true, what do you mean?

\- So you don't know anything…

\- Nope. I guess you nether.

\- Hit and sank…  
\- What do we do now?

\- First you could let go of my feet.

\- Declined.

\- Why?

\- You would step on me again.

\- I won't.

\- I don't trust you.

\- Me nether, be calm, but my legs are going to grow numb and I wouldn't like it.

\- There are many things in life what we would like to avoid yet cannot…

\- Just put down my feet…

\- Where exactly? I can't see any free place here.

\- Okay if you wanna hold my legs be my guest.

\- You would be surprised how strong I am.

\- Last time I kicked your butt was when? Yesterday?

\- It was early in the morning and I was still half asleep.

\- And you still attacked me.

\- I just fell over a book.

\- That's why you were grinning.

\- As I said I was half asleep.

\- You sleep with a murderer grin on your face? How elegant and nice.

\- Maybe I dreamt about killing you.

\- You dream about me? I'm touched.

\- Only as a nightmare.

\- Now I'm glad to your stupid mind as well.  
\- My stupid mind will save you once…

\- Really? Now I'm curious.

\- Not now… And what about your stupid mind? Do you dream about me?

\- Nah… Not really.  
\- Then what do you dream about?

\- Why should I tell you?  
\- Don't know. To kill some time?

\- . . .

\- What's now? Cat got your tongue?

\- … (mumble) my family.  
\- I'm sorry I couldn't hear you r twisted language.

\- I said I dream about my family. (stare) Wanna laugh? Go ahead! It's okay. Humiliate me. You have the time And the opportunity, why not use it?

\- . . . are you finished?

\- Quite enough… So?

\- What?

\- You don't laugh?

\- Why should I? So that you can attack me? Thanks no. We are in a box there's not much place to fight. Plus I don't wanna die.

\- Oh really…

\- Not yet. So family huh… Usually when I dream about them it's a silly dream full with nonsense…

\- Hm… Sounds fun.

\- Jealous?

\- A little.

\- . . . (awkward silence) Okay that was strange…

\- What? That I'm jealous of your family?

\- Yeah but no, but that you admit it that peacefully…

\- As you said, there's no place to fight. If we get out of here, you can be sure that I'm gonna chop down your head…

\- As I would let you.

\- That's the spirit.

\- … (another awkward silence) Hungary… are you alright?

\- Yeah kinda…

\- So you're not.

\- I'm just tired…

\- What?

\- I couldn't get much sleep I'm tired… It's not that complicated Mister Genius.  
\- Yeah I know, but you…

\- But me?

\- You act strange…

\- (irritated sigh) Romania we already negotiated that it's up to no good fighting here, why cannot you just enjoy the peace?

\- That's it!

\- What now?

\- We never had peace.

\- . . . really?

\- Jup. Strange isn't it?

\- Could be.  
\- So…. Seems like we are stuck here for a long time. Wanna talk?  
\- I would just enjoy the peaceful silence if I could…

\- You wanna sleep?

\- Have a problem with it?

\- Yeah. No. I mean, hey, it's the first time we made cease-fire we should celebrate it somehow.

\- That's why I'm going to sleep now. Fell yourself honored.

\- You suck at being kind.

\- Just like you.

\- That's not true. You know it. You just don't want me to be kind with you. Or you are afraid of my charming personality and that you would fall for me and you protect yourself by being this rude.  
\- Wake me up when we are out.

\- Hey!

\- (pretends dozing)  
\- I know you can hear me. Nobody falls asleep this fast.  
\- (no response)

\- You're the worst… But who would have known that the Great Hungary the Manliest of all nations would be afraid of a little talk with her neighbor. And yet she keeps running away… Hey. You will never make friends with this tactic.

\- (still nothing)

\- Why don't you talk with me? Now you could ask anything I would response… I swear. To any kind of question. What do you want to know?  
\- When will you shut up?

\- Right after we had a normal talk.

\- . . . Look. We won't have a normal talk. That would be strange. So try to figure out how we can escape and let me sleep.

\- So you are afraid of being nice to me.

\- Oh please… Never crossed your mind that I might really hate you?

\- No, not really…

\- Then you are stupid. Even more than me.

\- That's not true. At least I know how I feel towards the others.

\- Good to you. Who's the older?

\- Again? As I said before I was here when you showed up in Middle Europe.

\- Well I don't remember you at all… So that leaves me as the older and the wiser…

\- Oh great…

\- And maybe I do things because I learned something from my past and try to avoid those failures.

\- Is that so? Well I think you are just a coward. A coward who is too afraid of people and letting anyone close to herself.

\- I see, Mr. Psychologist, but I didn't ask for help.  
\- Maybe you didn't. Maybe you should try. And maybe you should accept if you get any.

\- Bright and sunny isn't it…

\- Excuse me?

\- Never mind… Do you have a knife?

\- Hey, hey, hey! Remember? Cease-fire, no fighting!

\- I want to cut ourselves out of here…

\- Oh. No, I don't have any right now…

\- Pathetic.

\- You tell me. I'm the one stuck with a really unfriendly crazy woman here.

\- And I stuck with an arrogant and irritating vampire. Not better.

\- Okay that's it. I don't care you don't trust me, right now I'm more than curious why don't you want to talk with me properly when you have the chance.

\- Kid… go back and play with your imaginary friends…

\- You can't hurt me with your words… And that would only work with England.

\- . . . Just let me have some rest.

\- No.

\- You are horrible.

\- So you are.

\- Irritating bloated bladder.

\- Just like you.

\- Childish and irresponsible.

\- As yourself.

\- . . .

\- That it? Finished already? You must be really tired.

\- Then would you let me sleep?

\- Not, until I get to know what I want.

\- Then get comfortable with the silence.

~around 15 minutes later the box suddenly turns upside down and right and left… Like someone pushed it.~

\- What the heck?!

\- *biiiiiiiiiiiiiiipp!  
\- That has nothing to do with me I swear!

\- I know you dumb head.

\- Oh you do?

\- Yeah. . . What are you staring at?

\- You trust me.

\- No I don't.

\- You don't think it was me although it would be your unconditional reflex. So you trust me.

\- Pleas would you forget that topic? I know that you don't know about this anything just like me, so I think this couldn't be you. It's nothing more.

\- Yes it is.

\- Then let me tell you something. I could play with you this 'trust-or-not' 'like-or-not' game but I won't since I'm f*king tired and want to get some rest. So let me sleep, would you?

\- You're lying.

\- Bargh…

\- You're lying and you know that.

\- I'm trying to sleep here.

\- On the top of me?

\- Looks I got other choice?

\- You could get yourself to the other half of the box as you did in the beginning.

\- I'm *biip tired and don't have energy for that.

\- So you will just lay on me and sleep like nothing happened.

\- Why? Have problems with a beautiful woman sleeping on top of you? Maybe you cannot control your hormones?

\- In your dreams…

\- Only in nightmares…

\- So you do dream about me.

\- Didn't said…

\- Hey… Hey. Don't you dare fall asleep now. Hey. Hungary. Crazy b/witch. Manly monster. Idiot… Great. She did.

Japan opened his mailbox and picked out a small square like box. There was a note attached to it.  
" Accidentally created something strange but funny, and thought you would be happy to see it. Be careful when opening it. There's a magnifier and a little hole on one side of the box so I suggest to look inside before you open it. After that be prepared to the worst.  
Yours sincerely  
England"  
Japan took the magnifier and take a look inside of the box. He smiled to himself with one of his dangerous otaku smiles and decided to eternalize the scene by drawing it down. After he finished he decided it's time to open the magic box.

Paff, there was Romania and Hungary sleeping like some good old friend cuddled up in peaceful harmony… until Hungary noticed a familiar face smiling at her and her instinct told her its time to run. 

* * *

Note: there are some great fanarts about a magical box and two people stuck in it :) why not these two? Hope you liked it :)


End file.
